


Home

by CTippy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Stranger Things fanvid. Spoilers from season 3. Song: Outro by M83.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This letter Hopper wrote to El, this letter that closed the third season of Stranger Things... I felt it in my bones, it hit so close to home because it's so true. It is probably my favourite thing about this season, and so I felt compelled to make a video about the show using that letter. And this song felt too right not to use. I kept the editing simple, I didn't want there to be distractions getting in the way of the images. You will find more of some characters, less of others, because his letter is more tied to some characters than others, but I still tried to include all of the main characters at least once. I hope you'll like it, maybe even be moved by it.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186289612177/and-when-life-hurts-you-because-it-will)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1bXQBTNjSA) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
